drwhofanfilmfandomcom-20200214-history
The Cheerful Doctor
"Hello Chums! Yes, that's right, I said chums." -The Cheerful Doctor, The TARDIS Minisode Character The Cheerful Doctor is the tenth incarnation of the Doctor. He is, as his name suggests, remarkably cheerful and prone to bouts of extreme optimism. He calls people "chum" a lot. He greets enemies remarkably cheerfully and is happy to engage in polite conversation, as well as also drinking tea quite a bit, but never without a custard cream. He gets on well with the other Doctors, although he cannot stand Mysterious or the Valeyard and is secretly a little bit unnerved by Dave, but was once elected High Lord Tea-Maker of his home planet, Chalkey Pitari. He isn't all that good at making tea but he was the only person around who was capable of it, despite hastily abdicating a few hours later. Despite claiming he is totally original, he does bear quite the resemblance to other characters from different franchises. This is totally coincidental. Honest. Outfit This Doctor wears a black suit jacket and short dark blue scarf, usually accompanied by a dark-green chequered shirt. In his earliest known episode, however, he wears a dark blue cardigan, as well as a striped-red-and-black shirt with the same scarf. He ditched this outfit after his encounter with the Evil Lego Man, but kept the scarf as he felt it added an air of cheerfulness to his attire. After a dinosaur-possesed Kepflar ate his coat, The Doctor stole a yellow leather jacket from Emperor Gurgleflax, which just happened to fit him, fortunately. Adventures Post regeneration After regenerating this Doctor robbed a top shop for his outfit and decided to embrace life seeing joy in all the little moments. This lead him to go to a teeny bopper concert where him and a band where captured by warlord Michael Grade and got involved with a faction of ponies enslaved by him. After killing Grade it is learned the ponies worship Zondorgothus and are really evil not to mention want to marry the Doctor. After fleeing the Doctor ingests a stack of drugs his previous incarnation got off some shady Glasgow gangsters. The TARDIS Minisode Prior to the events of this episode, the Doctor accidentally ingested large amounts of hallucinogenic drugs. Nobody knows how or why, not even him. Despite this, he managed to defeat an Evil Lego Man that had somehow found its way into the TARDIS. (Whether it was any relation to the Evil Hat Man is unknown, but it has been theorised that they all meet up for tea on Sundays.) Fortunately, he defeated the Evil Lego Man by knocking him over with the Sonic Screwdriver and laughing maniacally before doing a funny dance and declaring that he was "so cheerful". The Dr.Who Museum Having recovered from his drug-induced hallucinogenic frenzy, the Doctor then got changed and landed in a strange museum devoted entirely to him but inadvertently managed to enrage the owner, a Trelonian named Kepflar, by pointing out the inaccuracies. The museum's memory filter however caused him to have a severe lapse regarding this experience and so he has no memory of it. For Kepflar, however, the effects were rather more significant. A Cheerful Recap Following this, he went exploring inside the TARDIS and created a short video using faulty recording equipment he found in an abandoned workshop, in which he attempted to recap the adventures of this incarnation so far, but was distracted by a mysterious bleeping signal. For some reason, this counts as a whole episode. 'Too Many Doctor Who's' The Cheerful Doctor materialises to replace The Silent Doctor in Tape Van's dimensional trap, but quickly changes into The Tin Tin Doctor, and back again. Later he appears in the white void, where he witnesses The Valeyard stope Tape Van with his army of cameos. After their celebratory party, The Cheerful Doctor went on to compete in the 2069 Olympics, Leeds. He was the only contestant in his sport, Smile Dip eating. He still only got bronze. Times Crash The Doctor, is contacted by the owner of the Dr. Who Museum, Kepflar, who had begun to believe that he was the real Doctor. He then revealed to the real Doctor his intentions to destroy both their TARDISes - the Doctor, however, pointed out the major flaw in his plan - that destroying both TARDISes would kill the Not-Doctor too. However, he then revealed that he was a Trelonian and so he still had another few hundred million years to live, effectively confirming that he was not, in fact, the Doctor at all. With this grand misunderstanding cleared up, the real Doctor and the Not-Doctor made up and went their separate ways about the galaxy. This was not the last time they would meet, however. Illuminati of the Daleks The Doctor lands on the planet Trioni, where he meets a group of paranoid conspiracy theorists who are quick to accuse him of being part of the Illuminati. The Doctor is quick to reassure them that he is not and that there is no such thing, but the planet turns out to be residing on a gateway to a triangle dimension occupied by the Illuminati - and even worse, a Dalek plans to open it! Fortunately, the rift opens in a freak accident and sucks in the Dalek, the Doctor barely surviving but managing to close it with the sonic screwdriver. After this, he decides he needs a rest on Earth. 'To Foil a Blobatron' The TARDIS inexplicably starts malfunctioning. The Doctor tries to investigate but is accosted by Blobatrons! They claim that they were brought along when Kepflar established a link with the Doctor's TARDIS, and are a rogue faction who aim to conquer Blobatronia! Fortunately the Doctor stops them by deleting the room they're in and is able to continue on his merry way. The Man From Borchwood Investigating a mysterious signal seemingly coming from inside the TARDIS, the Doctor runs into an assassin named Fred, a member of the sinister organisation known as Borchwood, who is out to kill him, for apparently murdering his brother, Frod! The Doctor uses his top-notch cheerfulness to convince Fred otherwise and they decide to adventure to a regular-looking back garden somewhere, only for their adventure to be interrupted by a Cyberman! It tries to shoot the Doctor, but Fred sacrifices his life to save him. The Cyberman reveals that they upgraded Frod many years ago, and in a dying fury, Fred destroys the Cyberman and dies. The Doctor thanks him, steals his hat and leaves. The hat is never seen again. The Two-ish Doctors: An Unhappy Coincidence The Doctor arrives at Space Halfords in search of a new Sat-Nav after his old one falls off the console, and acquires a free Sat-Nav from an innocent and friendly shop assistant. Shortly afterwards, Kepflar arrives and, much to the confusion of the innocent and friendly shop assistant, asks for a new Sat-Nav. He gets one free also, and both Doctors decide to head to Earth independent of each other. However, after arriving, they bump into each other and discover that they haven't landed on Earth at all! The innocent and friendly shop assistant, whose name is actually Coincidence Danger Ayaux, arrives and takes both Doctors captive, then explains his tragic backstory, in which Dr. Who? and Dave ruined his father's neeple crop and inadvertently cast the family into poverty. Kepflar steals two space bikes and the Doctors escape back to the planet that is not Earth, where Coincidence pursues them and is about to kill them when another TARDIS arrives, and AMAZING Dr steps out. The Doctors seize their opportunity to escape while the AMAZING Dr consoles Coincidence and asks him to set up Porchwood. Reality of The Metamorph Christmas time, and the Doctor arrives at the largest Christmas shop in the universe to buy Christmas decorations, but bumps into an invisible customer named CVC. The two become fast friends, and are suddenly distracted by a mysterious fire. In search of the fire, they encounter a dangerous creature called a Metamorph, which destroys people's lives by being super-meta about them. Fortunately, the Doctor defeats it by writing a fanfiction in which the Metamorph explodes, and he returns to the TARDIS with a new invisible companion, CVC. Pass The Salt The Doctor and CVC arrive in the Space Year 2510. The Doctor, in search of chips, discovers to his horror that nobody sells salt anymore and sets out to The Planet Made Entirely Of Salt to rectify this. However, he learns that there is no salt on The Planet Made Entirely Of Salt, and before he can work out why, he is attacked by a walking Salt Man! Fleeing, he discovers that the creatures appear when people get salty, and runs into CVC, who is rather peeved about the Doctor thinking he left him in 2510. This summons a Salt Man, but the duo defeat it by not being salty. After this, the Master appears! He reveals himself as the Salty Master and explains his plan to take over the universe by stealing all the salt in it, then leaves. The Doctor uses his Salt Destroyer to escape the Salt Men and they set out in search of the Salty Master. The Brain of Memeius The Doctor finds himself in the tomb of Memeius, an ancient Trelonian criminal, where the disembodied voice of CVC reveals to him that Memeius is returning and has destroyed the intrepid yet invisible companion's physical form! The Doctor returns to Earth, and receives a phone call from Kepflar, warning him about the memes. However, Kepflar is summoned back to Treloni due to how dangerous Memeius is, so the Doctor enlists the help of the Earth TV show Crime Crackers to track down and stop Memeius before his bad memes can destroy the planet. Unfortunately, the presenter reveals that he was in league with Memeius all along, and Memeius was the cameraman! The Doctor and Crime Crackers Guy duel, but Memeius unleashes Memeageddon, and Kepflar returns to Earth with a Trelonian cavalry who are all promptly wiped out by Memeius. Defeated, the two Doctors flee the universe and replace their alternate selves in another one, learning nothing in the process. 'Two Many Doctor Who's' The Cheerful Doctor is attacked and kidnapped by one of The Jealous Doctor's illuminati triangles but is soon saved by Kepflar, and they go for tacos. The Cheerful Doctor later punched the Renegade Doctor after being trapped with him for several hours at a desolate Jupiter bus stop. 'Debt of the Worlds' The Doctor receives a call from an angry Ice Warrior, demanding that the Doctor hands over the money his previous incarnation owes them. They arrive on Earth the next day to collect the money, but the Doctor tries to stop them with his sonic screwdriver until he remembers that the Ice Warriors also have sonic weaponry. Taking shelter in the TARDIS, he and CVC watch in horror as the Martians rampage over the Earth, until they start smoking red weed and become too high to actually do anything. The Doctor calls UNIT to send the Ice Warriors away, and receives a phone call from the Rude Doctor, who is dropping by to give him the money the Martians need. However, as the Martians are now locked up in space rehab, the Doctor and CVC suddenly find themselves space-rich! Love and Pocket Monsters The Doctor and Kepflar are caught up in the latest videogame craze, Pokemens Gone. But things get weird fast when they find that the game appears to be kidnapping people who play it! The Doctors find themselves on a strange spaceship and confront the head of the empire, a businessman named Mr. Frick. They challenge him to a Pokemon battle, but he wins! Luckily the servers crash just at that time and he dies. Fat Chance Returning from the Renegade Doctor's birthday party, the Doctor is astonished to discover that Kepflar appears to have transformed into a dinosaur! The two Doctors set out to rescue Kepflar's body and stop the villainous Emperor Gurgleflax, who has stolen it in order to become immortal. After a thrilling stand-off on the bridge of the SS Space Corgi, Kepflar brutally murders Gurgleflax, the Doctor steals his cape and they escape. Detective Cheerful The Doctor and CVC decide to kick back and indulge in their riches, although CVC is worried that the Doctor has forgotten how to be a hero. In order to make him remember why saving the day is so important, he sends the Doctor on a murder mystery adventure to uncover the truth behind the suspicious death of an Orb. After investigating, the Doctor discovers that the dead Orb's wife, Ethel, was behind it from the start! She turns a gun on the Doctor, but he is rescued at the last minute by the Butler Doctor; the man that the Doctor hired to save the universe for him while he kicked back and relaxed. Returning to the 900-floor Space Castle that they bought, the Doctor is astonished to discover that they have been sued by the Capitalistians for moving into the castle without their permission, and have now run out of money. Everything of theirs is repossessed, and the Doctor and CVC go back to living their lives normally. Enemy of the Doctor When The Doctor and Kepflar take a walk, they see a comet in the sky. The comet heads straight towards them, Kepflar pushes the Doctor away from the impact zone and gets crushed by The Gadget Doctors' TARDIS. They take Gadget to court where the Doctor becomes Kepflar's lawyer. The Doctor goes on a toilet break where he is stopped by Saltmen. Kepflar and Gadget help out the Doctor and team up, where they discover the Salty Master is the judge. After defeating the Salty Master they go out for Ice cream, where they all say their goodbyes and depart. The Butler Did It The Doctor and CVC decide to head for Earth for some sightseeing shenanigans, but unfortunately the planet appears to be missing. Tuning into local TV, the Doctor is horrified to discover that the Butler Doctor appears to have been arrested for the crime, having been unmasked as intergalactic criminal Johnny Spacethief. The Doctor and CVC sneak into their old castle from a few episodes ago to look for evidence, but are forced to hide as Johnny Spacethief himself enters the room and starts dancing to to some embarassing songs. Meanwhile, the Butler Doctor tries to protest his innocence in jail, to the deaf ears of a Cyber-headed policeman who announces his execution the following day. Confronting Spacethief, the Doctor is shot, but he and his intrepid yet invisible companion make it to the execution just in time to provide the authorities with evidence of the Butler Doctor's innocence. The Doctor is taken to hospital and recovers as the Butler Doctor sods off to go and do whatever. Death of Cheerful The Salty Master watches some of the Doctor's adventures in his TARDIS, and fumes about how much he loathes him. He hatches an evil plan to make the Doctor as salty as him, by ringing him up and telling him how much everybody hates his references. Slightly disheartened, the Doctor attempts to get on with his life but is then phoned by the AMAZING Doctor, who also tells him how bad his references are. A broken man, he decides to change into the Nasty Doctor. Meanwhile, CVC decides to go and do something more interesting. On a distant planet, Kepflar finds himself in the midst of a battle as the Salty Master has a giant laser pointed at them. He decides to investigate. On Planet Happy, the Nasty Doctor ruins everyone's day by telling them how much life sucks, until he receives a phone call from Kepflar telling him to go and stop the Salty Master. Figuring it's the nasty thing to do, he agrees and arrives at the engine room, where the Salty Master confronts him and reveals that his plan all along was to power the laser with the Nasty Doctor's negative vibes. Luckily, however, the Doctor finds his cheerful personality again just in time to overload the reactor and escape. 'Salt of Chums' Escaping from a dramatic space battle, the Doctor and CVC crashland on a desert planet. However, the crash severely injures CVC, and the Doctor is forced to seek help from a friendly old man in a nearby shack. They spend several months living in the shack as CVC is treated for his injuries, and the Doctor discovers, to his horror, that the old man has turned CVC into a Chumbley! He reveals himself as the Salty Master and is promptly shot by the Doctor. The Salty Master retaliates by injecting the Doctor with Chumbleymites, nanobots designed to convert their victims into Chumbleys. The Doctor and CVC-Chumbley escape to the Planet Made Entirely Of Salt, where they encounter Kepflar, who had visited to get salt for his chips. The trio are attacked by Saltmen, and rescued by CVC, who sacrifices himself to let them escape. The Doctor and Kepflar find the Salty Master's lair, where the Doctor cures himself of his Chumbleymite infection. They are then confronted by the Salty Master again, who threatens them with a gun. Kepflar, however, thinks quickly and traps him in a Pokemens deck, which he then gives to the Doctor as he departs. The Sore Machines The Doctor, under an oath to protect a back room in Londis for a thousand years, meets local randoms Pen and Bolly and must stop a mad computer from taking over the world. The Villain of Villainy A villain challenges The Doctor to an #epic duel for seemingly no reason. The Host With The Most The Doctor and Bolly meet a Scottish man named James McCrames. Sheda 2 coming soon Distant Future ��'ada' The Cheerful Doctor finds himself in trouble when an ancient shapeshifting criminal escapes from the Gallifreyan prison of Bada. Regeneration Arriving on Skaro, Cheerful was faced with a giant Dalek, with Cheerful being forced to climb the Dalek in an attempt to stop it. He was prevented from regenerating by Kepflar, who rescued him and held off his regeneration with McDonalds', canonically proven to stunt the regenerative process. After several years of living together in an abandoned Borchwood HQ with a resurrected Fred, the Doctors were attacked by Keplarf, who had come to seek an antidote to immortality. They escaped and rushed across space to a rumoured safe haven for immortals - the planet Mechanus, populated with Gubbage Cones. Before he could help Kepflar stop his arch-nemesis, however, the Cheerful Doctor ultimately succumbed to his regeneration. Sadly due to the nature of making regeneration stories years after the original origins of some doctors, some discrepancies do show up. To see a bunch of potential explanations for what happened after Kepflar left The Doctor, click here. Trivia Cheerful was in a production of "Foodboy" once but when bringing it up sounded as if he wanted nothing to do with it. Behind the Scenes * Cheerful was originally going to be the incarnation in-between the Silent Doctor and Dr. Who? before this was changed, as it was felt that his attitude and demeanour were too reminiscent of modern Doctors. However, this alternative order can be seen in the opening titles of Too Many Doctor Who's: Fanfilms Are Forever, where we seemingly see the Doctors shown in chronological order before it was changed. * Cheerful started out as a pastiche mostly of Dipper Pines from Gravity Falls. However, as the writer got more into other shows, he evolved into a Dirk Gently parody and then a Patrick Troughton rip-off. All of this is canon. * There are two depictions of Cheerful's regeneration. Cheerful is not the main Doctor in either episode, lol what a loser. Category:Doctors Category:Dimensional Immigrants Category:Doctors whose episodes still need pages Category:LGBTQ+ Characters Category:Thicc